


i know i expect too much (and not enough all at once)

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [13]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Kaizo and Fang are humans, Siblings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fang bangun di pagi hari, pergi ke sekolah, belajar, makan teratur, dan menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa.Ini semua biasa,berkali-kali Fang meyakinkan dirinya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: denial  
> title: fall boy - where did the party go  
> um,,,, hi?

_NEWS FLASH: Pesawat Malaysia Jatuh di Padang, Seorang Pilot Tewas_

_Sebuah pesawat kecil jenis N21H buatan Amerika Serikat jatuh di sebuah perumahan di Kota Padang, Sumatra Barat, Kamis (23/6). Insiden pukul 17.30 WIB ini menewaskan pilot pesawat Kaizo Tuah._  
  
_Lokasi jatuhnya pesawat di ladang penduduk di areal dekat Perumahan Angkasa Puri, Jalan Galaksi, Dadok Tunggul Hitam. Kaizo merupakan pensiunan pilot Angkatan Udara Malaysia dengan pangkat terakhir kolonel._  
  
_Menurut Kepala Polres Kota Padang Komisaris Besar M. Seno Putro, Kaizo adalah salah satu peserta Exibisi Minang Aerosport 2016 yang akan digelar pada Jumat, 24 Juni ini. “Pukul 17.00 WIB tadi ia bersama rekannya dengan dua pesawat lainnya latihan uji terbang. Pada saat akrobatik gagal membalikkan pesawat ke bawah, hingga menukik ke tanah,” katanya._  
  
_Pesawat jatuh di ladang 400 meter dekat rumah penduduk di Perumahan Angkasa Puri, Jalan Galaksi, Dadok Tunggul Hitam, Padang. Lokasi ini hanya sekitar 1 kilometer dari Lapangan Udara TNI Angkatan Udara Tabing Padang. Pesawat terlebih dulu menabrak pohon rambutan kemudian menghantam bumi. Badan pesawat terbelah dua, bagian depan dan belakang serta serpihan sayap berserakan. Kaizo dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Dr. M. Djamil Padang dan meninggal di sana._

* * *

 

 _[5 September 2016;_ _05.45]_

Di antara sadar dan tidak sadar, ibu jari Fang menggeser lingkaran merah di layar ponselnya ke kiri. Sirene yang meraung-raung secara otomatis setiap pukul enam pagi berhasil dipadamkan.

Fang menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkan napas sekuat tenaga. Dia melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi. Entah mengapa, Fang merasa lelah, padahal dia yakin tadi malam dia tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Fang memandang kaca yang memantulkan seperempat badannya sambil menggosok giginya. Matanya bengkak, tapi Fang tidak ingat apa sebabnya. Setelah menggosok gigi, dia mencuci dan membasuh mukanya. Lalu dia segera mengenakan seragam, membawa tas sekolahnya, dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Fang menggeser tirai jendela ke samping. Membiarkan sinar matahari datang lewat jendela rumah yang terbuka lebar.

Pintu kamar abangnya tertutup rapat. Wajar saja tidak ada bunyi-bunyi orang memasak dari dapur.

Fang mengingat-ingat jadwal kepulangan Kaizo bulan ini. Dia sedang malas memasak dan kangen masakan abangnya dan Paman Lahap.

Fang membuka _rice cooker_ dan mengambil beberapa sendok makan nasi pulen. Dia menyalakan kompor, kemudian memecahkan telur dan menambahkan beberapa butir garam dan mengaduknya. Dalam beberapa detik, telur dadarnya siap disantap. Sarapan yang sederhana, tapi setidaknya cukup membuat Fang bertahan sampai jam makan siang.

“Oh, phaghi, Bhang.” Fang menyapa pria muda yang sedang duduk di seberangnya. Kaizo mengangguk.

Oke, bukan hanya lelah dan tidak ingat kenapa matanya bengkak, Fang juga lupa kalau Kaizo sedang libur.

Di antara ritme mengunyah sarapan, Fang sedikit-sedikit memandang wajah abangnya. Wajahnya terlihat putih pucat, bibirnya pecah-pecah. Kaizo memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aneh, yang membuat Fang mengangkat satu alisnya.

Namun yang pasti, Kaizo kelihatan lelah dan Fang tidak sempat memasak untuknya, tapi nampaknya Kaizo tidak keberatan.

Fang melihat sekilas ponselnya. _Chat_ dari Yaya dan Ying memenuhi notifikasinya—panjang, diikuti barisan tanda seru, dan _full capslock_. Rasa-rasanya dia bisa mendengar dua cewek cerewet itu mengeluh tentang Fang—yang selalu telat datang rapat OSIS—dari kejauhan, terutama Ying. _Yikes_. Fang tidak mau diceramahi Cikgu Papa Zola lagi.

Sarapannya habis seperempatnya saja. Fang minum beberapa teguk segelas air putih dan meraih tasnya.

“Aku berangkat dulu ya, Bang!” Fang mengucap pamit sebelum menutup pintu.

Bangku meja makan beserta seisi rumah mendoakan Fang sampai tujuan dengan selamat.

Dalam bisu.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> see you in the next 17 fanfics!


End file.
